


Зеркальная гладь

by YellowClown



Series: 2018 || Special Quest [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Дамблдор прячет философский камень в зеркало Еиналеж.





	Зеркальная гладь

Из-за зеркала Еиналеж многие сходили с ума. Юный Гарри Поттер, мальчик смышленый и пронырливый, как любой гриффиндорец, сумел обнаружить его — могущественный артефакт, что был способен показать то, чего Гарри желал. Он провел рядом три ночи, не забыл привести своего друга Рональда Уизли — а потом пришло время попрощаться со своими грезами о несбыточном.

Дамблдор смог отвадить Гарри Поттера от Еиналеж, но проблема была в том, что некому было отвадить Дамблдора.

Он сжал философский камень в руке. Пурпурно-алый, подобный неограненному хрусталю — сколь много чудес, столь же много бед он мог принести!.. Созданный давным-давно не ради стремления Николаса Фламеля к богатству, а лишь из желания провести больше времени, чем ему было отмерено, с его прекрасной Пернеллой, чистейший символ любви, коим он был по мнению Дамблдора, сейчас должен был быть скрыт.

Ради всеобщего блага.

Соблазн использовать его был всегда и у всех. Чувствуя его гладкие грани в своем кулаке, проводя сухими пальцами по острым краям, Дамблдор и сам задавался вопросами — а что, если?.. Но заканчивать себе их не позволял, да и сейчас было не самое подходящее для этого время.

Он протянул руку, взмахнул палочкой — и покрывало спало, явив ему скрытую от посторонних взоров зеркальную гладь.

— Ах, — произнес он тихо, хотя очень хотелось хотя бы улыбнуться. Не от радости или счастья, нет — от безысходности, безысходности, от которой хочется смеяться, хотя стоило бы плакать. — Как всегда.

Когда Дамблдор сказал Гарри Поттеру, что видит в зеркале Еиналеж себя, держащего пару носков, он, конечно же, слукавил.

Гриндевальд смотрел на него неотрывно, следя за каждым движением, будто живой... Будто настоящий, только молодой. Острые нос и подбородок, что делали его похожим на птицу, ястреба, сокола, светлые волосы — почти... золотые. Улыбка — хитрая, бесовская, та, которую Дамблдор когда-то так сильно любил, да так и не смог разлюбить; взгляд пронзительный, внимательный, чуть насмешливый.

Когда Дамблдор видел его последний раз, Гриндевальд мало походил на человека. Заключенный в Нурменгарде, своей же собственной тюрьме, некогда величайший из темных волшебников превратился в обычного старика, и лишь ум его сохранился нетронутым.

Тогда, украдкой посмотрев на него, Дамблдор подумал: ах, вернуть бы все, как было раньше... Когда они были молоды, глупы и счастливы, когда Гриндевальд не предавал его и еще не успел совершить все свои преступные злодеяния — сколь многое можно было бы изменить!.. Наверстать, перекроить, поступить иначе, удержать Гриндевальда на той тонкой грани безумия, с которой он сорвался давным-давно.

Зря Дамблдор об этом подумал. Очень зря.

Зеркало Еиналеж было не только правдиво — оно было неумолимо. Оно влекло к себе, как змея влечет мышь, одурманивало разум, лишало рассудка; не со злым умыслом, конечно, но многие люди были слишком слабы, чтобы бороться со своими мечтами.

И теперь Дамблдор вновь видел юного Гриндевальда каждый раз, когда открывал зачарованное стекло Еиналеж.

Он моргнул раз, два. Гриндевальд медленно повернулся, убрал руки с груди, тряхнул головой — его золотые волосы рассыпались по плечам, кажется, делая его еще прекраснее, чем он когда-либо был, — и прильнул к зеркальной глади. На миг это стало похоже на аквариум, доверху заполненный водой, он будто попытался сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы захлебнуться водой, да только не забыл улыбнуться.

Дамблдор посмотрел на него поверх очков-половинок и, неровно вздохнув, протянул руку. Он отвел взгляд на мгновение — и в тот же миг ощутил, как тяжесть философского камня исчезла из его ладони. Глянул на свои костлявые пальцы — и правда; бросил взгляд на зеркало.

Гриндевальд держал пурпурный рубин кончиками пальцев, так изящно, будто это было редкостное лакомство.

Он игриво подмигнул, мазнул языком меж тонких губ и притянул камень к себе, к груди. Было в этом что-то неправильное — знал Дамблдор, что нельзя было Гриндевальду отдавать философский камень, да только ж это был не Гриндевальд, а наваждение, приятное, сладкое, но оттого лишь более болезненное.

У Дамблдора потянуло в груди — чувство, которое он во взрослом возрасте испытывал столь редко, что почти забыл о нем. А Гриндевальд под его пристальным взором что-то прошептал — неслышимо, беззвучно. Дамблдор мог бы прочитать по его губам, что же он сказал, но не стал. Он тут же заставил себя забыть, как страшный сон, и вновь повел палочкой перед собой.

Пока покрывало опускалось на зеркало Еиналеж, Дамблдор не мог оторвать от него взгляда. А потом наваждение спало, оставив в сердце только тупую боль.

*

— Шахматы.

Дамблдор заинтересованно посмотрел на Минерву. Мысли его были будто в тумане, а потому он не помнил, о чем они говорили только что — но одно хлесткое слово вернуло его в сознание.

— Простите, профессор?

— Шахматы, профессор. Шахматы, в которых каждая фигура размером больше взрослого человека, пройти мимо которых можно, лишь выиграв партию, — терпеливо повторила та и аккуратно поправила очки, ожидая ответа.

— Шахматы, значит... — задумчиво протянул Дамблдор. — Что же, пусть будут шахматы. Как по мне, прекрасная идея, профессор МакГонагалл. Шербету? — вежливо предложил он, протянув Минерве баночку с карамельками.

А когда она отказалась, положил себе в рот одну: от сердечных болей помогало только сладкое, шипучее, как... лимонный шербет. И, кажется, Дамблдору правда стало самую чуточку лучше.

А образ Гриндевальда, что застыл перед его взором, подмигнул.


End file.
